Hit The Showers
by wartortle4
Summary: Rachel met Brody in the Co-ed Showers at NYADA and well, things get a little steamy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fill over at the GKM. PWP Westberry/Brochel/whatever portmanteau floats your boat. NOW WITH MORE SEX!

* * *

New York, so far sucked. And things didn't seem like they would be getting better for Rachel any time soon.

Except...they were about to, real fast.

She set her alarm for 3 Am sharp. She wasn't too worried about waking up her roommate because her roommate was awake still, and so was her guest. So when her alarm went off she got up, grabbed her shower caddy and shut her eyes as she dashed out of the room, not wanting to see her roommate's face for the first time in some pre or post-orgasmic state.

She slipped into the co-ed bathroom and immediately froze as the sound of a male voice echoed around the walls. It was beautiful, which wasn't a surprise. Everyone's singing voice at that school was amazing. What took her off guard was that it was definitely a male singing. Sure, she knew this was a co-ed bathroom but she hadn't actually had the chance to share it at the same time with someone of the opposite gender. She was instantly nervous as she set about starting her mosturizing routine. She had barely been able to share a bathroom with her fiance, how would she be able to share with some faceless boy?

The squeaking of the faucets and the abrupt silence of the water stopping caught Rachel's attention and she subtley turned around as the stall door opened. She felt her face flush immediately as she gaped at the adonis that walked out in a cloud of steam.

Short cropped hair, piercing blue eyes, chiseled muscles with washboard abs and...he was naked.

He was naked and really, she couldn't help glancing down. And really, she didn't mean to gasp in shock.

This boy- no man, was huge. And he wasn't even erect yet.

She turned around quickly and clenched her thighs to kill the sudden heat between her legs as he wrapped a towel around his waist and approached her.

"Freshmen?" He asked as he walked up to the sink next to hers, carrying a small shower caddy too.

Rachel nodded and tried to keep her eyes focused on her reflection. "Uh...yeah. I'm... Rachel." She stammered as she wiped off her makeup.

The boy turned fully to her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Brody. Junior." He said, offering a hand.

Rachel turned and shook it with a nervous smile as his blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't usually shower this late but I just couldn't sleep. The roommate's been practicing for an audition and he just won't shut up." Brody said with a grin.

Rachel searched for words. "I...don't...I'm going to..."

She glanced down at the ground but paused when she noticed a huge tent underneath Brody's towel, pointing straight at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as her panties flooded. She'd definitely need to take a shower now.

Brody just grinned at her. "Like what you see?" He asked, stepping forward. "It's a lot bigger now." He said.

Rachel shook her head. "I...what...we just met."

"Mhm." Brody said, leaning in to whisper into Rachel's ear. "And you're the prettiest girl I've seen on this campus. And you're little eye-sexing that you did when I got out of the shower, well fuck. It just turned me on."

Rachel closed her eyes and fought back a moan at his words. She had never been more turned on in her life.  
"I'd really like some help taking care of this." He suggested. "But I understand if you'd rather not."

Rachel leaned into him. "I...think I need to take a shower." She said.

"Yeah? You feel dirty?" He asked grinning, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and pulling her closer. She felt his clothed erection rub against the sliver of skin just under her sleep shorts and she groaned. She was so wet just thinking about fucking this near stranger right now.

"Yesssssss." She hissed. Brody leaned forward and placed a harsh kiss against her pulse point and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Do you want to?" He asked. "Shower that is?"

"If you join me." Rachel groaned as Brody bit her pulse point. He smiled against her neck and dropped his towel, exposing his 9 inch member and stepped back.

"Well come on." Brody said walking into a stall.

Rachel hurriedly shed her robe, shorts and cami and followed Brody into the stall as he fiddled with the water jets before turning around. She whimpered at the sight of him, tight muscles and hard dick, hair dripping from the stream of water coming from above him. She couldn't help dropping to her knees and swirling her tongue around his purple head.

"Oh fuck." He groaned, resting his hands on her head and threading his fingers through her hair. She moaned at the taste of his cock and looked up at him before she sucked the tip into her mouth. She slid her tongue against the slit of his head as she sucked, and slowly worked down his cock. She brought her hands up to rub his testicles gently as she worked her mouth around his thick throbbing member.

"You're fucking beautiful." He whined as he watched his cock sink deeper into her mouth. He had never been deep throated before, his cock being too big for the girls he had slept with so far, but she was as close as anyone was ever going to-

"Whoa!" He grunted as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She hummed around his cock and bobbed back up, sucking the precome spilling out of his head greedily. She bobbed back down, letting her tongue work the bottom of his shaft as she worked. He was thick, a hard fit even though she didn't have a gag reflex, but she didn't want to show that as she sucked.

Finally, she felt the balls in her hand tighten and she knew he was about to come. She sucked back up to the tip, greedily licking around his head and using her free hand to stroke his shaft gently as she waited for it.

"Fuck, here it comes." He groaned before spilling his load into her mouth. She moaned at the taste as she swallowed the thick ropes that shot into her mouth before letting go with a loud pop. She licked the few drops of come that had leaked out and dribbled down her chin.

"Shit." He huffed and leaned back agaisnt the wall.

"We're not done just yet." She whispered. He smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her around. He pushed her gently up against the shower wall and ran his hands up to cup her small but perky tits. He thumbed at them gently as water cascaded down her body.

"Fuck." She groaned. "Dont, don't be gentle." She pleaded.

Brody smiled and leaned down, sucking on a tight pink nipple as he thumbed the other one. He ran his hand down her front and let his finger swipe up and down her dripping cunt, circling her hardened clit. "Mm, fuck." He moaned around her nipple." I won't be."

He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth as he placed the tip of his cock into her drenched folds, swiping it through her slit and bumping it up against her clit. She moaned each time they made contact. Finally he lifted his arms around her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, using the shower wall to support herself against his body. His cock lined up with her hole and she shivered as he felt his tip press into her. Suddenly he rutted forward hard and she was filled completely. She moaned loudly as he pulled in and out, thrusting with long hard strokes and rubbing up against a spot that drove her insane.

"Fuck me." She moaned, scratching her nails down his back. He rammed into her faster and faster as he felt her hot silken walls start to grasp around his cock.

"I'm so close." She moaned.

"Me too, mmm." He said, using one of his hands to rub furiously at her clit as he rammed her hard up against the shower.

Finally she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Brody kept thrusting wildly through the tightness as he rode out her orgasm, finally grunting and releasing thick ropes of come deep inside of her.

He pulled out of her and gently let her down. She wobbled a little on her feet and gasped as she felt him drip out of her cunt.

"You do really need that shower now." He said with a wink. She scoffed but smiled.

"Can we do this again?" She asked.

"Mhm, of course. Let me bring you your soap before I leave. I'll write my roomnumber down and leave it for you. Visit anytime." He said with a wink before walking out of the shower once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel hadn't seen Brody since the night in the showers, but fuck did she want to. It had been a week, and every time she allowed her mind to wander, it always played back scenes from their tryst. Images of his thick, hard member pistoning in and out of her dripping cunt, his fingers griping her roughly. She had tried to satiate the ache that the thoughts caused between her legs on her own but it just wasn't working.

Finally, one night as she was trying to sleep (and her still unknown roommate and her millionth hookup of the month were apparently testing the durability of her bed springs) and the images of his chiseled abs, tight ass, and hard cock entered her head once again she sprung out of bed. She dug through her drawer to find the scrap of paper that Brody had written his room number on and ventured out of the room, almost sprinting.

He was on the other end of the Hall, room 315. When she found the room she was disappointed to find a tie around the door knob, and the sounds of groaning and moaning permeating through the wooden door.

She frowned in disappointment. Of course someone as sexy as him and as...talented...as he was could have any girl he wanted at any time he wanted, she wasn't expecting anything out of this 'relationship' other than some no-strings attached fun, but holy shit, was she dripping.

She couldn't go back to her room, the sounds of her roommate fucking would be too much in this state. She sighed and turned around, deciding to wait it out in the common area and wait it out. As she turned around to head back, she was met with the sight of a fully clothed Brody walking down the hall with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a sly smirk across his face.

"Miss me?" He asked as he approached.

Rachel felt relief and excitement wash over her at once at the sight of him approaching. She could only nod her answer.

"I was at a friends apartment for a last minute study session. Big test tomorrow in Playwriting 101. Is Chris busy in there?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"I-yeah." Rachel said, her throat dry as she checked him out. He was wearing a black cotton raglan that showed off the definition of his muscles perfectly, and tight jeans that could barely contain his bulge. God, how did she manage to go a week without this?

He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Well come on, I know where we can go." He said. He offered his hand to her and smiled as he led her through the hallways and up a few flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, confused. She had assumed he meant the bathrooms when he started to lead her away.

"Practice rooms." He said.

Rachel frowned. "I thought those were all locked after 8?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Miss July hooked me up since I'm a favorite." He said.

They walked into the floor and Brody pulled a lanyard out of his pocket, that held a set of various sized keys. He fished one out and walked to the door in the middle. "Most room." He said with a grin as he dipped it into the lock and opened it. Rachel rushed to follow him inside and flicked the light on. She had tended to use the practice room all the way down the corridor on the left since it was the one with the slightly out of tune piano that no one used.

This room was quite bigger, almost the size of a normal classroom. There was an upright piano pushed to one wall, a vibraphone against the other, and three timpani drums nestled in the corner. Brody slammed the door behind him and sauntered up to her.

"Well?" He asked, his lips brushing up against the shell of her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She shivered and leaned into his embrace, tilting her head to expose more of her neck. "What do you want to do?"

Rachel groaned as he licked a hot trail down from behind her ear to her collar bone. "Mmmm, I want to fuck you." She answered, her voice breathy. She felt him grin against her chest and nip slightly.

"How badly?" He asked, teasing. She growled harshly and turned around in his embrace, pushing him up against the wall, attaching her lips to his and biting harshly.

They kissed passionately as they disrobed each other, letting their clothes fall to the floor with soft patters. Soon their skin was rubbing against each others, his cock pressing up between them.

"Sit." She said, pushing him to the chair in front of the piano. He did as told as she sunk to her knees and immediately took the head of his dick into her mouth. She licked around the head and moaned as he shot a stream of precome into her.

"Fuck, you're good at that." He groaned, placing his hands on her head. She sunk her mouth around his cock further, humming and moaning as she took him to the back of her throat. She held him there for a moment, before pulling up and letting him go with a pop of her lips.

"Fuck my mouth." She said, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. He couldn't help buy whine as she went back down and took his head into her mouth. He placed his hand on her head and started thrusting his hips, weakly at first. He couldn't help losing control and rhythm with each stroke as he felt her talented tongue work around his shaft as he moved and her throat squeeze around his head whenever it sunk down there. Soon he was pummeling away, his testicles slapping against her chin and saliva spilling out of her mouth. She finally grabbed her tits and pinched his nipples as he went, feeling wetness drip down her thighs.

He couldn't take it anymore, and finally, with three more pumps of his hips, he was spilling thick ropes of come deep down her throat. He gasped as he pulled out, watching thick webs of come and spit connect the tip of his dick to her lips as she swallowed it down.

"Fucking Christ." He whined as he watched her lick her lips.

She grinned at him as she stood up, him following. He picked her up by the butt and sat her on the piano, kneeling down between her legs. His cock twitched at the sight of swollen pink lips, glistening with her arousal.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he leaned in and bit her inner thigh gently.

"Returning the favor." He said before swiping his tongue up her dripping slit. She whined loudly in pleasure, bucking her hips and rubbing her hardened clit against his nose.

"Fuck-" She whined as he held her down as best he could, hands pinning her legs to the piano. He used his tongue to circle her clit, every so often sucking it into his mouth and then biting it gently. She had never received oral before and the sensation of his hot tongue working in between her lips was like fucking heaven.

He nipped at her lips before using his tongue to bully her clit, battering it with a tornado of different shapes. She whined loudly. "Oh, fuck-please." She begged.

She felt him grin against her pussy and knew she was close. He let go of her leg and brought his hand down to circle her entrance teasingly.

"Do it!" She begged. "Fucking do it!"

He obeyed and thrust two fingers into her tight, wet heat as he sucked her clit into his mouth. He worked his tongue and lips over her clit and thrust quickly into her pussy with a come hither motion and soon, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out his name as she came, her pussy fluttering spastically around his fingers and gushing a stream of wetness out.

He stroked her through her orgasm and applied small, kitten licks to her clit until he pulled his fingers out. She whined a little at the loss.

"Oh don't worry. I am no where near done with you." He said, grinning, his face shimmering under the fluorescent lights from her come.

He stood up, his cock fully hardened again and helped her up. He turned her around and placed harsh kisses along her neck, and gently ran his hand up her side to her face. She wasn't sure she even did it until she felt his cock spasm against her ass, but groaned as she sucked the two fingers that were previously in her cunt into her mouth, relishing the taste.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind, bent over this piano." He said, his voice harsh and low. She nodded eagerly and let her turn her around and bend her over. She gripped the keys tightly as she exposed her pussy and perfect ass. She wasn't sure how it was possible but she was ready once again, desperate for how fucking full Brody could make her feel.

He walked over and grabbed her hip harshly in one hand, and his cock in the other. He teased her, swiping the head through her cunt. She whined desperately, rutting backwards.

"God, you're so fucking desperate for my cock." He said, lining up the head with her hole. She whined.

"God, just fuck me. Fuck me so hard." She begged. He placed his other hand on her hip and thrust inside, loving the feeling of his cock sinking into absolute heaven.

She cried out in pleasure as he started to ram into her, tightening her grip on the keyboard. He was rough as he jack hammered into her, her cunt grasping around his huge cock wantonly. She could feel him hit spots in her no one had ever been before and whined.

"God you're so beautiful like this." He gasped. "Such a perfect little whore." He groaned as he slowed his thrusts from short hard pistons to long careful strokes, pulling out until only his head was inside her before moving in slowly.

He slid his hands up her torso and grabbed her tits roughly, pinching her nipples as he quickened his pace again. He loved how she moaned, how her pussy spasm every time he twisted the hard little nubs especially hard.

"Fuck, are you going to come?" He asked picking up his speed to something that was nearly impossible. Rachel moaned loudly in response, thankful that these rooms were completely sound proofed and swallowing the sounds of her whimpering and his balls slapping against her pussy lips.

"Fuck, please Brody." She whined, letting go of the piano and snaking a hand between her legs to rub at her clit.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. Yeah fucking come for me." He commanded, feeling his balls coil with a familiar tightness.

At his words Rachel felt her pussy explode with sensation, gushing all over his massive member. He continued thrusting hard even though her walls were latching onto him with everything they had and soon he hissed in delight as he shot deep inside Rachel's dripping cunt. He thrust weakly a few times before pulling out, his member now softened. She gasped at the sudden loss and the feeling of thick semen seeping out of her pussy.

He helped her up and she turned around and kissed him roughly for a few moments, letting their tongues meet and their teeth bump against each other. It wasn't elegant or romantic, it was harsh and lust filled. Soon she felt that ache build in her pussy again, somehow even after two orgasms she wanted him again.

She started to rub herself against his thigh, leaving a trail of their combined come on his leg. "Fuck you are such a dirty little whore, aren't you?" He asked grinning.

"Yes." She whined. "I want you again. Fuck, I've been thinking of you all week." She said. She pushed him back down on to the chair and straddled his lap, sinking her hand down to rub his semi into full hardness. "Let me do it this time." She said.

He grinned as she lined them up, teasing him for once by undulating on the tip of his head. He groaned and leaned forward, sucking harshly on her tit. She gasped and sunk down his length, moaning at the feeling of him combined with their come. It was slightly painful now, but still felt amazing as she rode him, pistoning fast. She knew neither of them would last very long this time, after both experiencing two amazing orgasms, but God she needed it.

"You feel so fucking amazing inside me. God." She groaned, griping his shoulders for leverage as she increased his speed. He let her nipple go with a pop and leaned his forehead against hers to look down as her lips parted around his cock.

"Oh, fuck, baby." He moaned, lifting his hips to meet her thrust for thrust. She screamed out as her pussy clamped down on his cock once again, milking him for all he was worth.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust up into her quickly three more times before emptying himself into her for the third time that day. Finally they collapsed onto each other in a sweaty heap of limbs, panting harshly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

He just grinned. "You."


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is a threesome with Brody's roommate. Involves DP, anal, that kind of stuff. *shrugs* It's smutty.

* * *

Brody lied flat on his back in his bed and groaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Rachel took his entire length in his mouth again and again.

This time they were in his room. Chris, his roommate was off somewhere and they were making great use of Brody's bed.

"Fuck-" He moaned as he pumped his hips into her mouth, knowing she could take everything he gave her. They had been meeting like this almost every day for the past week now, usually in the practice room upstairs.

He grabbed her head, sifting his fingers into her dark hair and holding it still and began to fuck her mouth. He loved the way she took him, all of him, and the feeling of her mouth swallowing his thick dick. She moaned at the taste of his cock and the feel of his balls bumping against her face. She brought a hand up to gently massage them as his movements became jerkier until finally he released deep down her throat.

She swallowed everything he had to give and made sure to suck around his head before pulling his softening member from her mouth and moaning. "I love how you taste."

"Wow." A third voice called from the front of the room.

Both Rachel and Brody turned their head to find Chris standing in the room with an open mouth and sparkling eyes. Chris was tall, probably around 5'11 with dark eyes and sandy brown hair. Tight muscles and abs peeked through his black tanktop. He was sweaty, obviously having come from some kind of dance rehearsal, and the bulge in his gym shorts was growing harder as his eyes scanned over the naked girl's form.

"Dude!" Brody yelled, desperately reaching for a blanket of pillow to cover Rachel. "What the Hell?"

Chris grinned stupidly and walked more fully into the room. "There was no tie on the door? How was I supposed to know you were with someone?"

Brody growled. "Get the fuck out." He commanded.

Rachel watched the situation with wide eyes, every so often landing on the tent in Chris's pants. It was no where near as big as Brody's, but still.

"You should join us." Rachel blurted out without even thinking.

Both boys looked at her, shocked.

"You sure?" Brody asked. "I don't mind sharing but-"

"I just want to be filled completely." Rachel moaned, still kneeling in between Brody's legs. She grinned as his dick twitched, slowly coming to life.

"Oh my god." Chris said. "Yes!" He agreed, taking his clothes off in a frenzy. In a few seconds he was standing naked next to the bed, pumping his cock slowly in his hand. He was probably around 7 inches, but was definitely thicker than Brody.

Rachel felt herself gush at the sight and sat up, wondering if all the guys at NYADA were huge.

Brody sat up too, and was now pumping his member to full hardness slowly as well. "Well, what do you want Chris?" He asked teasingly, eyes devouring the naked diva sitting across from him.

"God, that blow job looked incredible. Get on your knees." Chris ordered. Rachel squeezed her legs together as she sunk to the floor in front of Chris. She smiled and stuck her tongue out, running it along the thick vein that pulsed out along his shaft. He groaned as her tongue swirled up around his head and she sucked it inside.

Brody stood up and got behind Rachel. "Get on all fours." He said as Rachel took Chris deeper down her throat. She groaned around Chris's member as Brody roughly grabbed her waist and got her into the position. Chris kneeled down slightly to keep her head at the same level and weakly started thrusting his hips into her mouth, knowing she could take it and not really being able to control himself.

Brody moaned and grabbed a handful of Rachel's ass in each hand, splitting it apart and looking at the tight puckered hole. They hadn't ventured into anal yet, but she had said previously that she wouldn't be opposed.

Rachel felt her pussy gush as Brody swiped three fingers through her pussy, finally getting some kind of contact. Then, he used the wetness he collected to lube up his dick, and postioned his head at the tight ring.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass." He said. She moaned around Chris's dick, causing a spurt of precome to shoot down her throat. Brody then grabbed two fistfulls of her ass and split them apart, placing his thick dickhead right at her entrance. He teased in, slowly with quick but short thrusts, gently trying to work his way into the new territory. Soon his head was sunk into her unbelievable tight ass, and after another few minutes he had worked his way in completely.

It burned, but in a way that felt so incredibly good. She had never felt so turned on her life, with two guys fucking her at either end. She whimpered as Brody started to thrust and sucked Chris deep into her throat. She kept him there and hummed along his length.

"Fuck." Chris groaned before shooting his load into her mouth. As she started to swallow his come Brody started to thrust in with slow, long strokes.

"You're so hot." Chris whimpered as he pulled his still hard dick out of Rachel's mouth, causing her to shout out. The pain from Brody fucking her from behind was numbed slightly by how dirty she felt.

"Fuck Brody, I want in." Chris said. He was stroking his dick again, trying to relieve some of the ache. Rachel couldn't believe that he was hard again.

Brody grunted. "Alright." He said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist. Still firmly connected, he manuevered them so he was lying on the ground, flat on his back with her ontop of him. She started to bounce on his cock as he weakly thrusted into her from behind.

"Fuck." Chris groaned. He postioned himself in between their knees and rutted the head of his dick against Rachel's pussy lips. "Is this okay?"

Rachel whined and brought her hands up to grasp at her breasts. "Yess!" She hissed. "Please please please!"

Chris sunk into her pussy quickly, immediately thrusting into her wet heat at a break neck speed.

"You're such a slut, doing this with two guys you hardly even know." Brody said as she rolled her eyes in pleasure at being filled in both holes. She was undulating, trying to work both of the cocks that were deep inside her. Both of their testicles were slapping together against her as they moved in rhythm.

Finally Brody's body spasmed as he let go, filling her tight asshole with his thick come. He grunted in pleasure as he pulled out and gently helped Chris and her lie on the floor.

"Fuck, faster." Rachel groaned as Chris pistoned into her. His cock was working all the right places inside her, and she felt her orgasm coiling. Chris grabbed her legs and lifted her up, bending her backwards so that her legs were by her head and her dripping cunt was exposed perfectly to him. He groaned at the sight of her lips wrapped around his cock and the pink folds glistening and overflowing with her come.

"Oh, oh oh!" Rachel whined as he pistoned into her. "YES!" She shot out as she finally came apart, shuddering. Her pussy clenched down on Chris's cock, milking it completely. He grunted and kept thrusting into her, slower due to the tightness, and finally came deep inside her.

He pulled out and lifted her up slightly, loving the sight of his and Brody's come seeping out of her.

"Why don't you and I do this more often?" He asked Brody, who was lying on the floor coated in sweat. Brody shrugged, not being able to answer.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Chris said, standing up and walking to his side of the room. He grabbed a towel, some fresh boxers, and his shower caddie before slipping the gym shorts he had on from before. "But I really need to shower now. Lets all do this again." He said before leaving Rachel and Brody in a sweaty mess on the floor.

Rachel huffed. "He's kind of a dick, huh?"

"Yeah, but you're the one who wanted to fuck him." Brody said.


End file.
